Teenage Mutant KungFu Chickens
by misterfooch
Summary: It's complete randomness, don't kill me please.


Disclaimer: The following characters aren't mine.

note: This is really a stupid story and has no significant meaning, I was just bored and felt like writing stupidity. Enjoy, or not, it's just random fodder.

Teenage Mutant Kung-Fu Chickens

As we zoom in over an open field, we come in to a close-up of a dark building, surrounded by dead grass and rotting scarecrows. A deep voice comes from the building, through the window a shadowy figure makes himself known. As he poses dramatically.

"Bow before me mutants, your time in this mortal coil called life is at an end. Mwahahaha."

"Impressive, most impressive."

"You really think so? The evil laugh at the end is too much is it? I mean, it didn't seemed forced did it?"

"No, not at all. It flowed very natural."

"Good, good. I just need to be prepared for when I, Jason Sanders, the Colonel makes his first dramatic entrance to those cursed mutant teenagers."

* * *

Elsewhere four individuals, mutated humanoids are engaged in their training. They are defenders of the weak and down-trodden. They are Oak Ridge, Tennessee's self-proclaimed protectors. One was Fricassee, the other Cordon Bleu, a third name Catchatorie, the final one calling himself simply Stew. 

Fricassee the natural born leader, gathered his four brothers, ending their session early. Calling them all to his side.

"Wassup Fric, something goin on?"

"I believe so Stew, Master McDonald has been gone for too long. I believe he may be in trouble."

"Why don't we just call him on the Clucker? I mean that's what I invented them for," Catchatorie said as he stepped forward.

"I tried that Catch, but he didn't answer."

"Big deal leader oh my leader," Cordon Bleu looked at their 'leader' shaking his head, "maybe he met a milkmaid or something."

"Watch it Bleu, and I never asked to be the leader. You think I want that responsibility?"

"Actually, you told me that you..."

"Close your beak Stew."

After moments of discussing they decided, well Fricassee decided, they should go check things out. So they loaded up in the Chicken Truck and headed for town, but soon they found what they were looking for, a man dressed in a white suit, carrying a fancy walking stick came in front of them.

"Bow before me mutants, your time in this mortal coil called life is at an end. Mwahahaha. You have met your doom at the hands of the Colonel!"

Leaping from the truck the four mutants land prepared for battle, Stew was the first to say something, "Cocka-doodle dude, that was so forced it wasn't even funny. And the Colonel, how unoriginal."

The colonel looked off to his side into the shadows nearby, "I thought you said it was natural sounding."

"What? You had me in a cage threatening me with death, of course I was going to say it sounded good."

Catchatorie looked in the direction. Recognizing the voice, "Master? Is that you?"

Fricassee let a smile show on his face as he looked at his brother Cordon Bleu, "See I told you he was captured."

"Bite me Fric, and you can rub it in by face later. There's a man in front of us calling us out. I say we kick some tail."

The Colonel just stepped forward, straightening his suit, "I say m'boys, I'm not here to fight, not today. I just figured I would make my introduction, soon though you will face my wrath. But today I must make a strategic retreat. Good day to you all. And old man McDonald, I'll see you again," following that he simply stepped off into the woods and seemingly disappeared.

Rushing to McDonald's side Stew looked at the man he called Master, "Master, who was that and what did he want?"

"That was an old friend turned enemy," McDonald said as he walked over to the Chicken Truck, climbing into it.

"It's okay Master, he had no idea what he's getting into. He doesn't know that he's messing with The Teenage Mutant Kung-Fu Chickens."

Back on the farm see Stew as he flips through the television channels, stopping on a cartoon starring 4 mutated turtle ninjas. He simply shook his head, "God, this show is so ripping us off, honestly who has ever heard turtles doing ninjitsu, it's ludacris."

End

Don't kill me for wasting your time with this, please.


End file.
